


Livin In Sin

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M, Song: Living In Sin (Bon Jovi)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 10





	Livin In Sin

'You're not to see that boy again, Seth. Do you understand me? I forbid it.''

His mother's words rattled around in his head, the shrill voice which chewed his ear off. His stomach had sank, tears formed in his eyes but he knew in his heart that he would never stop seeing Dean Ambrose. It only made him want more.

He was born in high society parents in 1986. His parents had moved from Philadelphia to Texas in the early 90's. They were stupidly religious, especially his father. The Sunday church service was none negotiable and if Seth didn't attend he would be beat with his father's belt, but, late at night while his parents slept, Seth would dig out his denim shorts, band t-shirts and spray on some cologne before heading out of his bedroom window to meet his love.

Dean Ambrose was nineteen, he had dropped out of high school early and formed a band Black Dawn with his best friends straight away. Music was his really was. They were dirty rock boys and found girls screaming and clinging to them as they played local gigs. He would wait in his 71 Torino GT outside the house for Seth to climb down the trellising and into his arms.

''Did you get away all right, Seth?'' He whispered to him. He touched his back combed half bleached half brunette hair.

''Yes, Dad fell asleep early and Mom followed.'' He found his lips in the dark. ''Take me for a ride, baby.''

Dean put his foot down on the accelerator and off they went. The breeze of the night blew his hair from his face and Dean grabbed his hand in his as they drove out to God knows where.

''This is the one thing we have to do for us.''

Dean got home well after midnight that night. He found his mother puffing a cigarette in the kitchen.

''Have you been out with that boy again?''

He unloaded his guitar from his back. ''Yes Mom.'' He sighed, knowing what would follow.

Lita shook her head. ''When will you marry the poor boy? It's not good just sneaking out this late with him like he's some skank. If you love him, you'll do the right thing by him.'' She hesitated for a moment. ''But it'd be best if you left her well alone.''

Dean ignored his mother as he headed for the stairs to his bedroom. He'd heard the same broken record on repeat for months.

Why was his mother hell bent on marrying him off at nineteen?

He kicked off his boots as he reached his room, he removed his tank top to reveal his well-defined chest. He found his half-drunk bottle of Jack Daniels and unscrewed the top with his teeth and spat it on the floor. He took a swig, not even flinching from the bitterness. He kicked back and grabbed a folded piece of paper from his pocket. Quickly, he found a pen and began to scribble the lyrics.

 **''I don't need no license** ,

 **To sign on no line** ,

**And i don't need no preacher,**

**To tell me you're mine** **,**

**I don't need no diamonds** **,**

**I don't need no new bride** **,**

**I just need you, baby** **,**

**To look me in the eye.''**

××××××

''If I asked you to marry me Seth, what would you say?'' He whispered to him one evening as they lay in the back of his car on a deserted highway.

Seth let out a little laugh, raising his hand to hiz mouth. ''I'd laugh.'' He touched his face. ''I don't need a ring, just you is enough for me.''

The blonde took his face in his hands. His touch was so soft and yet so rough. His fingertips roughened from playing his guitar for hours on end. ''Look me in the eye and tell me that.''

His brown eyes found his as he straddled his thighs. ''Dean, I don't want to marry you. No matter what our parents think.'' He assured him. ''I know Dad hates you but he won't stop us from been together, I promise.''

 **''I know they have a hand time** ,

 **And your Daddy don't approve**.

 **But I don't need your Daddy** ,

**Telling us what we should do.''**

He pulled his body towards his and their lips met. It was soft but so full of passion. Neither of them knew what this would lead to, it was as if passion had exploded inside both of them and all they wanted was the other.

Dean kissed Seth's neck breathlessly and he pushed him away slightly, he watched with a confused face. He thought he had hurt him or moved too fast, he knew that Seth hadn't been with any boys, if any, but he ran his hand up his Bon Jovi top. He trembled more, something he had never done with a guy before, looking downwards and swallowing heavily, he couldn't believe Seth was doing this.

Once his top was removed, he ran her hand across his bare chest and stomach. His muscles were tight from the work which he had done over the summer and he had little hair, he was somewhat tan and the most beautiful man Seth had seen. Dean pulled Seth to him and removed his vest top before shakily pressing his naked chest against his. He wrapped his arms around her keeping their torsos pressed together. Seth could feel cold shivers running down his back as Dean kissed his neck before slowing the kiss down as they caught their breaths. His tongue began to play with his own and he felt his whole body throb for him.

His hand slipped down and ran across Seth's chest. His heart was racing as he glanced downwards. His abs were as perfect as he had imagined. They just barely escaped his hand as he slid his fingers down to the hem of Seth's skinny jeans. His eyes came up to look at his face. He saw the warm smile on his face. His lips were parted slightly, inviting him to kiss him.

He caught his mouth once again and this time he knew he wouldn't stop kissing him. He layed on top of him and their lips hadn't parted until he got onto his knees in the car well to remove his jeans and shoes. Seth felt so exposed to him and there was something so beautiful about it. His eyes twinkled in the dim light and the two toned man knew that he felt something too.

He watched as Dean unbuttoned his trousers and kicked them off. He held his breath as he removed his briefs. And there he was, naked before him. In an instant, Dean was on top of him, his mouth on his. Seth felt his tongue dive deep into his mouth as tiny fiery threads ran down his spine. His hands were rough as Dean pulled his legs up against his sides. His hands gripped his ass. He stopped kissing him just long enough to find his eyes.

''I can't remember my life without you.'' The blonde whispered.

Seth felt his chest rise and fall heavily. ''Neither can I.''

There in the backseat of his car, Dean took his virginity.

××××××

 **''So baby, can you tell me just where we fit in** ,

 **I call it love they call it living in sin** ,

 **Is it you and me or just this world we live in**?

**I say we're living on love they say we're living in sin.''**

''For God's sake's Seth, you look like a tramp. Why are your eyes so black?'' Stephanie shouted as Seth entered through the front door after curfew once again. His father approached from the living room. He was calm as he found his son wearing heavy black liner. His hair covered in hairspray and a Black Dawn t-shirt.

Stephanie could barely believe this was their little Seth. He had been such a quiet boy even until six months ago and then he had met Dean Ambrose.

''I went to a gig, Mom.'' He shrugged.

''A gig? Where drugs and liquor circulate? Seth, you will wind up dead or pregnant!''

Seth had enough, the anger within him had boiled up below the surface for so many months. Even when he had been the picture perfect society boy he had never seen eye to eye with his parents.

''No Mom, I have always been a disappointment to you.'' He started up the stairs. ''No one will stop me seeing Dean Ambrose, I love him.''

''Seth you are sixteen years old, you don't know the first thing about love.'' Stephanie's eyes filled with tears. Seth had never seen his mother actually show any emotion except now, when he knew the reason why. She had expected her son to be married off to some rich bastard.

''Why has God allowed this to happen to my child?'' Stephanie removed her hands from Seth's cheeks. She spoke as though something tragic had happened.

''Oh my god Mom! You don't understand. You think I don't know what love is well neither do you.'' Stephanie looked outraged. ''You don't laugh or show any affection with Dad like Dean and I. It's you that doesn't know the first thing about love.''

''Seth, you are too young to know anything about love. Especially with that boy. Now he is trash.'' Stephanie spat, her eyes wide with anger.

''Really? Well I would rather be with the trash. than wear a huge ring but never be in love.'' Seth pointed to his father. ''I will never marry a man or woman like my father. All the debt, the women which you turn a blind eye to Mom…''

 **''Is it right for both our parents**?

 **Who fight it out most nights**?

 **Then pray for God's forgiveness** ,

 **When they both turn out the lights** ,

 **Or wear that ring of diamonds** ,

 **When your heart is made of stone** ,

 **You can talk but still say nothing** ,

**You stay together but alone.''**

''Shall we just run away?'' Dean kissed his hair as he held him. They lay on a questionable bed, in a dingy hotel room somewhere north.

''What about your band?'' Seth propped himself up on his elbow.

''The guys will come with us.'' Dean smiled. ''We could go to the city, do some gigs and maybe get a contract.'' The excitement in his voice was contagious as Seth grinned. ''You could become an actor.''

Seth laughed as he laid back down on the bed. Since he had met Dean he had found himself as a person. He wasn't shy anymore. He had curves, he was a man and he knew what he wanted. Nobody could judge, tell him what to wear or how to do his hair.

He would listen to whatever bands he wanted to, smoke rolled cigarettes as though they were going out of style and share a bottle of Dean's beloved whiskey. Dare he admit, he had even developed a damn taste for it.

''I could be the girl in your music videos.'' He teased as she stood from the bed. He wore a black t-shirt with holy jeans and black shoes. He strutted to the front of the bed and Dean sat up, flipping his curls from his eyes.

''Yes, you could.'' He grinned, his dimples showing.

Slowly, Seth unzipped his pants, revealing black lacy underwear. ''I could lay in my underwear on the bonnet of the car and dance to a song which you wrote for me.''

He shook himself out of pants and discarded his shirt. ''But, only I could see that, baby.'' Dean was breathless.

''Only you.'' Seth repeated as he knelt on the bed and came towards him. He was just about to flick his shoes off when he stopped him.

''Don't.'' He pressed his lips to him just once. ''Leave those on.''

He threw Seth onto the bed so that he lay on top of him. He kissed him with such overwhelming passion that he could barely breathe. ''I love you, baby.''

''I love you too, Dean.''

 **''Baby, can you tell me just where we fit in**?

 **I call it love they call it living in sin**.

**Is it you and me or just this world we live in?**

**I say we're living on love they say we're living in sin.''**


End file.
